Blackstar
|past:=ShadowClan, Rogue, TigerClan, LionClan |cause_of_death:=Drowned |kit:=Blackkit |apprentice:=Blackpaw |warrior:=Blackfoot |deputy:=Blackfoot |rogue:=Blackfoot |leader:=Blackstar, Blackfoot |starclan_resident:=Blackstar |mother:=Hollyflower |brother(s):=Flintfang |sister(s):=Fernshade |preceded2:=Brokentail |succeeded2:=Cinderfur, Russetfur |preceded1:=Tigerstar |succeeded1:=Rowanstar |living:=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Clans Decide, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |dead:=''The Apprentice's Quest'' }} Blackstar is a tall, sleek, huge, broad-chested, white tom with jet-black paws, one of which with six toes.Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Leafpool's Wish : Dovewing's Silence [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :Blackstar's kit and apprentice names are revealed to be Blackkit and Blackpaw. It is also revealed that he comes from a line of polydactyl cats, and one of his back paws has six toes. Trivia Interesting Facts *Blackstar comes from a long line of polydactyl cats, and has six toes on one of his black feet, and it is possible he is a descendant of Spider Paw, who is, chronologically, the first polydactyl cat in the series.Revealed on Kate's blog *Kate thinks that he has amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's blog *Prior to dying in Bramblestar's Storm, Blackstar had a scarred and patchy pelt. Mistakes *He was mistakenly described as black. *He was mistakenly said to have been Nightstar and Tigerstar's deputy. This is untrue, however, as he was deputy for Brokenstar and Tigerstar, but he was a rogue during Nightstar's time as leader. *He was mistakenly called Blackclaw, and by his warrior name, long after becoming leader. *He was mistakenly listed with only one jet-black forepaw several times, and shown with it on at least one occasion. *He was mistakenly shown with black ears. Family Members Mother: :Hollyflower: Brother: :Flintfang: Sister: :Fernshade: Nephew: :Badgerfang: Leader Info }} References and Citations Category:StarClan cat Category:ShadowClan cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Leaders Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Males Category:Supporting characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Characters